I will always love
by Rhiannon2k8907
Summary: Bella and Edward are together until tradgey strikes its up to Edward to help Bella pull through this


Bella POV

It was 11pm and I decided to go to bed and I was dreaming that I was on the phone to Edward and I said sternly "Edward can't you just face it your dumped." "But you can't not since you know my secret, and have I done something wrong" he said on the other side of the phone. Just as I was about to start my sentence I heard the doorbell ring I shouted "one minute." I hung up the phone and ran to the door it was Edward. I shut the door but he put his foot in the way. I let him in and ran upstairs. About 10 seconds later there was a knock at the door. I shouted "GO AWAY EDWARD." He said "Bella please let me in, I need to talk to you." I went to the door to let him in and Edward said " Bella have I upset you some, because I hate to see you upset." I said "Edward it is hard for me to keep your secret and my dad is always saying what about you're other friends, and I am worried about my own safety when I am around you because of what happened with James and Victoria. I just need some space." "I understand Bella but please where are you going or are you staying in Forks" he said softly. "What am I doing, how can I dump you when I love you too much." I was then woken by my alarm, because I forgot to knock it off last night.

When I woke up fully Edward was lying there reading "Wethering Heights" my favourite book. I asked him "why are you reading that book you don't like it." Edward said "because I got bored so I decided to read it." Edward asked me what I wanted to do today I said "go to our meadow." I got dressed and Edward carried me to our meadow. When we got to our meadow the sun came out and Edward shined like a diamond but I didn't care. Edward asked me "what did you dream about," I told him it was about me dumping him and going to see my mum for a month. Edward seemed tense when I told him and I asked him "why are you tense" he said "oh its nothing it is just somebody is thinking." I asked him "which somebody" and Edward said "Emmet is planning to go out and not come back because he and Rosalie have fallen out over something."

Just at that very moment there was a stick been stepped on by someone? When I looked round. I saw Alice; she must have being spying on us. I told Edward "I would be back in a minute. I went to see Alice when I got there Alice said " Edward is going to ask you something tomorrow and something terrible will happen to you and Edward, and you must not tell him." I asked Alice "why can't I tell him." She didn't answer. "If I see anymore I will tell you," she said. I asked Alice "does the rest of the family know" she said "no me and you are the only ones who know." I walked over to Edward. When I sat down Edward asked me "where did you go" I whispered back " I just went for a walk." "ok" Edward said gently. Edward stood up and pulled me onto his back gently, I asked him "where are we going" he said " I am taking you to my house to show you something."

When we reached his house. He sat down and put me on his knee. We watched "Romeo and Juliet," then he kissed me passionately on the lips. Emmet walked in and said "EWWWW." I said what happened between you and Rosalie then. Emmet stomped out o the room I slid off Edwards's knee and ran after Emmet saying "Sorry." Emmet was in his room. I knocked on the door and Emmet shouted " Go away." But I said sorry through a door. Emmet opened the door and said "never mind I am going to sort it out with Rose." I said "do you want me to go and have a word" but Emmet said "she hates you doesn't she" I said back "yes your right." I went back to Edward who was waiting for me in his room for me, I asked him "what are you doing" he replied " I am kidnapping you for the night if that is ok." I said "Of course it is." He picked me up and threw me on his new bed and asked me "what I wanted." I couldn't respond he was to busy kissing me, I had to break away to take a breath. I heard Alice call my name and she was knocking on the door. I asked "Edward to give me a minute with Alice," so he kissed me on the forehead and then walked out of the room and Alice came in. Alice said I haven't seen that much more but Edward is asking you a question, I think I know what it is but I won't tell you.

As Alice walked out of the room I was worried what Edward was going to ask me. As Edward was coming back in the room I felt a cold draught. I was scared. Edward came and sat on the bed and I said " I need to get changed into something else" I looked under the pillow and saw a pair of black silk pjs and I went into the bathroom to change. When I came back I climbed into bed and I must have just drifted because I was woken by a crash and a bang I asked Edward "what that was and he said it was Emmet play fighting with Rosalie" I said I take it them two have made up" he answered "yes and they have managed to break my piano". I went to the toilet and when I back Edward asked me "why am I worried" I tod him because while he was gone I heard a knock at the window and when I looked there was nothing there. Edward pulled me into his arms and said "you need to see Carlisle because there is something wrong with you." I let Edward carry

me down the stairs to Carlisle, where he examined me. Carlisle looked worried, I asked what is wrong with me? He replied "I don't know Bella." I was now very worried.


End file.
